There is a well-recognized need to control or prevent the undesired firing of a weapon, such as a revolver, by an unauthorized individual. Many accidental shootings occur when a weapon is fired by an individual who is not in proper possession of the weapon. For example, there are numerous instances of children finding revolvers in their parents' "hiding places", and accidentally firing the weapon, sometimes critically injuring either themselves or playmates. Just as important, from time to time, a law enforcement officer will have his weapon fall into the possession of an unauthorized individual or even used against him during an altercation. In these instances, it is clearly desirable that the weapon be made so that it will not and cannot be fired by the child or felon.
There have been many attempts to provide a "personalized" firearm. Typically, the method or apparatus provides the user with a special device compatible with the firearm so that unless the user has the device, for example a special ring on the finger, the weapon will not fire. While these methods and apparatus will work, they require the user to be certain that the special operating device is available. Further, however, whoever has the operating device is in a position to fire the weapon. The weapons therefore can be fired by the child or felon if they are aware enough to employ the necessary "key".
Therefore an object of this invention is a method and apparatus whereby a hand held weapon can by fired by at most a known plurality of individuals irrespective of the circumstances surrounding the possession of the weapon. A further object of the invention is a method and apparatus for firearm safety which has a low manufacturing cost, which is simple for the user to operate, and which provides maximum reliability that the firearm will not be operable by an unauthorized individual.